


And I Saw An Angel Come Down Unto Me

by jadekirk



Series: Tales From The Novakcest Universe and Beyond [1]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, while on the search for his brother, gets an offer from Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Saw An Angel Come Down Unto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to the AU. The AU version of Gabriel is played by David Tennant. Takes place after the Novak version of 'Changing Channels'.

Sam sat in the diner, fiddling with his cutlery. It had been seven months since the angel, Castiel had temporarily possessed his body to save his brother and family from demons. Afterwards, Castiel has resumed control over his brother's body and had left with the twin brothers, Jimmy and Jacob Novak. Sam felt empty and also a little warm inside when he thought of the angel in his body. Sam had decided to pack a bag and see if he could track down Castiel and.... well, he didn't know yet. He wasn't even sure if he was travelling in the right direction. He wondered if his friend, the Archangel Gabriel, who in between masquerading as the Trickster, had seemed to take him under his wing, would help him out.

"Hiya, Sammy," a deep voice said cheerfully, making Sam jump. The owner of the voice plonked himself down opposite him and stretched his long legs out and ran a hand through his thick red hair. "Were you just thinking of me?"

"Gabriel," Sam said, once his heart rate went back to normal. "What are you..? I was just... Don't you have people to punish?"

"Chill. Can't a guy visit his favourite wayward vessel without a reason?" Gabriel asked with a smirk. "I'm trying to keep a low profile."

Sam fixed him with a look. "You always need a reason."

"True." He grew serious. "Look, Samster. The demons, they're looking for vessels to use as bait for the Novaks and Castiel..."

"So, you're here to protect me?"

"Well, I couldn't let my favourite person end up as demon fodder, can I?"

The waitress hurried over, pad and pen in hand. "What can I get ya two?"

Gabriel looked up and smiled flirtatiously at the waitress. "I'll have a mocha latte and a giant slice of peach pie... Please." He looked at Sam. "My treat."

"I'll have the chicken burger with salad please. And a coffee," Sam stated.

The waitress scribbled down the order. "I'll bring your drinks right over."

Gabriel watched as she walked off and started laughing. "Their peach pie is to die for. Even my vessel agrees. And there is a joke in there, somewhere."

"Come in here a lot?"

"Yeah." Gabriel smiled. "By the way, my secret identity has been rumbled by them. They're smarter than they look."

Sam sighed. "How?"

"They trapped me in holy fire. Something I never want to repeat. They gave me a lot to think about."

"You know where they are?"

"Well, I know where they were. Unfortunately, they're hidden by Enochian sigils on their ribs so I have to wait until they've pinged my sensors to track 'em down. Castiel is one sneaky little angel."

"Damn! But Dean, I mean, Castiel is okay, right?"

"He's fine. They're all fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"So, you're what? My guardian angel?"

"Until they can pop Lucifer back in the box, yeah." Gabriel sighed. "There's a ritual. It's kinda like an angelic 'hands off' sign. Hopefully, it'll stop the demons getting their claws into you."

"How?"

"It'll mark you as mine."

Sam blinked. "What exactly does it entail?"

Gabriel smirked as the waitress placed the drinks on the table. "Thanks."

"Thanks."

"Nothing much." Gabriel suddenly stood up, leaned forward and quickly kissed Sam on the lips. He sat back down, before Sam could respond, and licked his lips.

"That it?"

"No. It's a little more... complicated. It involves less talking and more kissing." Gabriel took a sip of his latte. "Mmm," he purred.

"Oh is that all? So I have to sleep with you?"

"Kissing's fine. Unless you want to." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Sam blushed. "Well..."

"So you have thought about it! Should've known that the angel worship thing you had going on wasn't entirely pure in nature. Bet you are just dying to get your hands on my wings. Am I right?"

"Uh, well... What about your vessel? Can I speak to him?"

"Sure." Gabriel blinked. "I'm fine with it," he stated in a different accent. Scottish, if Sam wasn't mistaken. "You're a good looking guy and I have no problems whatsoever with whatever you decide." He grinned, a smile, very unlike Gabriel's at the waitress who had brought out their orders. "Thanks." He picked the fork, cut a piece of pie and popped it in his mouth. "Mm."

Sam blushed at the pornographic moan uttered from the other man's throat and quickly ducked his head, pretending interest in his meal. "Are you aware in there? I mean when Gabriel's in charge?"

"Of course. We like to watch." The vessel winked at Sam. "Whatever Gabe's doing."

"We?"

"Gabe likes to alternate between myself and my brother's body. Just to keep everybody on their toes."

Sam's blush deepened. "Right. So he switches between you and your brother?"

"My identical twin, yeah. The more sadistic pranks are when he's in his body."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"No. He only goes after those who deserve it." The vessel paused. "I'll let Gabe take over again. But whatever you decide, I'm cool with it."

"Okay."

"So, Sammykins, you decided?" Gabriel asked, back to his normal accent.

"Uh..."

"No rush. Let's eat on it and then let's see what you decide."


End file.
